


Criminally in Love

by pinkpallet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry turns Tom into a good person, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Time Travel, anti-hero!Harry, crime-lord! Tom, sweet and sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/pseuds/pinkpallet
Summary: Due to being in the possession of all the three Hallows, Harry Potter becomes the Master of Death. He travels back in time and decides to become an antihero who takes down other wizarding criminals. Although he hadn't expected one complex problem to exist. His feelings for his arch-nemesis to be exact. Things get complicated as Harry realizes he has feelings for Tom and he wants to help him change for the better.





	Criminally in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissRainbow/gifts).



**Author Note:- This is a Tomarry Halloween fic exchange gift for LittleMissRainbow. Hey, I tried to include as many of your prompts as possible, but some were really difficult for me to include. For eg:- I have never written humorous/ crack fics before, so I had no idea how to write one, and figured it would be best to not make it crack in that case. Sorry about that. ^^**

**I have included some of your other prompts like crime lord!Tom and antihero!Harry, time-travel, Master of Death!Harry, Harry-centric, secret identities etc.**

**Criminally in Love**

* * *

 

There were a lot of things Harry had imagined himself doing after the Wizarding War involving Voldemort, but travelling to a time when his arch-nemesis was younger was definitely not one of the plans he initially had. Although he didn’t regret his decision, his enemy looked quite hotter and easy-on-the-eyes in this era, and Harry was totally getting a kick out of it.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had come in the possession of the three Hallows, albeit for a short period of time. This had made him the Master of Death, which meant he could now travel wherever and to whichever timeline he preferred to travel without any consequences whatsoever. He had also become deadly powerful.

The extreme power given to him by the Master of Death status had made Harry slightly violent and sometimes he seriously used to doubt whether he would turn to crimes to satisfy his thirst for power. After some days, he had found a middle-ground. He would become a criminal, but of the anti-hero type. Meaning, he would only go after other criminals. That gave him an aim and purpose in his newfound life and also helped to quench his lust for power.

That is until the fateful day occurred.

Harry had invaded a building full of wizarding criminals and was taking them down one by one, silently of course, so that they couldn’t make any noise and warn the other criminals in the building. At last, he pushed open the door of the furthest room on the topmost floor and what he saw made his insides burn with envy.

Wrapped around Tom Riddle’s naked torso was a blond man whom Harry immediately recognized as Abraxas Malfoy. He was a top criminal, specializing in making illegal potions. But what really made Harry mad with jealousy was the way he had Tom all wrapped around his finger. Were they lovers? Harry couldn’t believe it!

He immediately took out his wand and did one of the strongest stunning spell on Abraxas, then he did a complex spell which transported Abraxas’s stunned body directly to the Ministry of Magic. He knew they would take care of the rest.

Tom had taken out his wand and was staring at Harry with murder in his eyes. But Harry simply shot him a warning glare and apparated out of the place.

He still couldn’t believe himself! This must have been the first time he’d let a criminal go free. And that too his future-arch-nemesis! Did Tom Riddle’s good looks had such a dazzling effect on him?

Harry spent the next few months avoiding Tom’s hideouts. He targeted other criminals instead. That is, until he read a news in the newspapers that the famous crime lord Riddle was dating someone by the name of Rosier. Harry’s insides started burning with jealousy again.

With great difficulty he managed to track down Rosier and Riddle’s latest hideout, which happened to be an old, abandoned shack, a bit similar to the shrieking shack.

Harry did a silencing spell on himself, so that his footsteps won’t make any noise. He then moved slowly and carefully round the shack, until his eyes found a half-locked door. He gently pushed it open, only to find Riddle and Rosier cuddling in a bed.

That’s it! A part inside Harry’s head literally screamed at the sight. He took out his wand, pointed it at Rosier and screamed, “Stupefy!”

Riddle watched with shock for a moment as his latest boyfriend lay stunned next to him. Harry silently transported him to the ministry as well. He was about to leave again, when he heard Riddle’s voice from behind him,

“Wait! Just what do you think you are doing? I know who you are. You go by the codename ‘Golden Snitch’, don’t you? And you target other criminals, thinking that you are some noble robin-hood type person, isn’t it?” Tom asked him scathingly.

Harry turned around to stare at him. For the umpteenth time he was dumbstruck by Tom’s beauty. He was currently shirtless and was looking like a literal angel. Although Harry knew his personality and deeds were far from one.

“Yes, I target other criminals. And I also happen to have a lot of information about them. For instance, I know you go by the codename ‘Green Snake’, but your real name is Tom Riddle, isn’t it?” Harry asked him in return.

Even in the dim light of the shack, he could see Riddle’s expression turn to shock. He looked like he couldn’t believe it that someone knew his real name.

Harry was feeling quite brave right now, so he went a little further and said, “Your codename is really silly by the way. You should have tried something fancy, like, maybe, Voldemort?”

“That’s my second codename. And it’s even more personal and secret than the first one! Only people in my innermost circle know about it. Where the hell did you find it out? Tell me the truth!” Riddle shouted.

Harry just shrugged and turned to leave. But Riddle moved towards him and grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

“I need you to answer a question. Are you scared of me? I mean, if you have enough brains in your head than you would obviously be scared, but still answer honestly, are you afraid of me? Because if not, then I really fail to understand why you wouldn’t try to target me the way you have targeted every other wizarding criminal in Britain. You might as well be an auror who works by his own rules, and yet you avoid the biggest criminal in this country. Why?” Riddle asked him furiously.

This close Harry could see his face very clearly. His perfect features, the cute dimple on his left cheek, his dark hair and most distractingly important, his pretty eyes. Harry just couldn’t get enough of them. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

He kept staring at Riddle like a complete fool for a few seconds until common sense hit him and he realized he needed to answer Riddle’s questions. He also realized in that moment that Riddle might still be worth saving. That there could still be a chance, a hope for him. That if he tried, perhaps, Riddle wouldn’t turn into Lord Voldemort.

“I avoid you because I don’t think you are worth my time,” Harry answered with a sneer that would remind people of Draco Malfoy, “You are an immature and foolish criminal. There is nothing special about your skills. You are pathetic. Honestly, your part-time boyfriends are more interesting than you,” Harry spoke with as much contempt as he could muster.

It was difficult to tell whether Riddle looked more shocked or more angry. Or both at the same time.

He seemed to be taking deep breaths to keep himself in check. Harry had a feeling that Riddle was going to fall for his trick. He just knew him too well by now.

“Okay, alright, you think I am pathetic?” Riddle asked in a low, dangerous voice, “Fine. I challenge you. I am going to have a meeting with some of the most dangerous criminals in Britain on Sunday, which is just three days away. If you can find us on that day and stop our meeting, I’ll give you anything in return.”

“Anything?” Harry asked, moving closer to him, so that their lips were just inches away from each other.

“Yeah, anything,” Riddle replied.

“Fine, challenge accepted,” Harry said with a smile and gently brushed his hand against Riddle’s left cheek. He then apparated out of the place. He knew he must have left a very confused Tom Riddle behind him, who would be wondering how the hell Harry managed to apparate out of a place where anti-apparition charms were placed. But this was Harry, Master of Death, he could go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted and however he wanted.

Harry spent the next two days trying to figure out the location of Tom’s secret meeting place. He had to admit one thing, Tom was really good at keeping something a secret. And so were his followers by the looks of it.

But Harry was also the Master of Death for a reason. He knew what he was doing when he’d touched Tom Riddle on the cheek. He had very cleverly placed a tracking spell on him. A spell that would only get activated once Riddle’s meeting starts. And then Harry would go and cause total chaos at the meeting.

At last, Sunday arrived. Harry couldn’t be any more excited about what was going to happen than what he already was. He spent the entire day fidgeting around, slightly nervously, in his house, waiting to receive a signal from his tracking spell. At long last, just a couple of hours before midnight, he finally received the signal he was so desperate and eager for. He almost jumped with joy, because he had literally given up all hope by then, feeling worried that perhaps Riddle had cancelled his meeting for some reason.

But now he got into action. He quickly took out his wand, clearly imagined the place in front of his eyes which the tracking spell had described to him, and apparated over there.

The moment his feet touched the ground a dozen curses were shot in his direction. Harry didn’t even bother to deflect them, because becoming Master of Death had made him practically invincible. Those curses just bounced off of him. But they made one thing clear to him. Riddle and his minions wanted a fight.

Harry lazily flicked his wand once, and except for one person, every other criminal in front of him got tied up with ropes. Before they could react, Harry performed his usual job of deporting them off to the ministry.

He then glanced at the lone figure staring at him with his jaw dropped wide open. Apparently, Riddle had never seen such a display of power before, by the looks of it.

“Your people attacked me Tom. That’s cheating,” Harry accused him.

“I had to try. Who knows what you’ll ask me to do?” Riddle muttered, sounding slightly nervous. It was obvious that he had never had much interactions with people more powerful than him before. Except for Dumbledore. And that man always saw the worst in him. No doubt Riddle didn’t trusted people more powerful than him.

“I am just going to make a request. You are free to deny it,” Harry said carefully. He knew he needed to be very careful and gentle while interacting with someone like Riddle.

“What request? Do you want money?” Riddle asked warily.

“No, I want to go on a date with you,” Harry replied sincerely.

Riddle stared at him for one whole minute before bursting out laughing, a cold mirthless laughter.

“I knew it,” he said, “I knew you just wanted to take advantage of me.”

“I want to get to know you Tom. And you are free to deny this request. But if you say yes, it will be to your own advantage,” Harry told him.

“How is that?” Riddle asked, tilting his head curiously.

“I am a very powerful wizard, I can tell you lots of things about magic that you have probably never heard of. And I am pretty sure I’ll get to learn a lot from you too,” Harry said.

Riddle looked like he was considering this. He wasn’t one to say no to learning more about magic after all. Plus, he had seen Harry’s skills, so he knew the later wasn’t lying.

“Fine,” he said at last, “Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow evening at six pm sharp, don’t be late. I hate it when my date keeps me waiting.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I’ll be on time,” he promised Tom Riddle and disapparated out of the place.

Little did Harry know back then, that the date to the Three Broomsticks would only be a start to something much more deeper and beautiful. He and Tom went on several dates in the future. They realized they had a lot in common and they got along surprisingly well. Although, they did bickered occasionally, they made up quite quickly too.

Finally, one day Harry summoned the courage to tell Tom that he was in fact, the Master of Death. He also told him that he was from the future. Tom was obviously shocked to hear this. He also really wanted to know what had happened to him in the future.

Harry only vaguely told him about Voldemort, and how he was here to save Tom from becoming his future-self. He had expected Tom to curse him or at least get mad at him. What he hadn’t expected was for Tom to wrap his arms around Harry, give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper an ‘I love you’ in his ear.

That was enough to remove all other thoughts from Harry’s mind, who immediately said, “I love you too,” and started kissing back Tom.

Since Harry was the Master of Death, he had the power to make a select few people immortal. And he knew who the first person he would choose for it. And that’s exactly how Tom Riddle got his wish of immortality fulfilled, without any of the dark magic of Horcruxes involved.

Four years later, Harry was lying on his bed, with his engagement ring shining proudly on his finger. He glanced at his would-be husband, who was still sleeping. He couldn’t help but wonder how they had come so far? But he was sure of one thing, that they would always be together.

Slowly, he bent down, and gently kissed Tom’s forehead, and whispered, “I love you.” He wasn’t sure, but he thought, he saw Tom smile slightly before falling asleep again.

* * *

 

**Note:- This was really fun to write! Hope you had fun reading it too! :)**


End file.
